No quedaba mas
by Chiva Potter
Summary: Harry sale a una mision de la cual no habra regreso, mientras espera a que la muerte llega, piensa en la unica cosa de la cual se arrepiente, pensando en la unica persona que siempre a amado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :)

Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, haciendo mencion a mi pareja favorita Harry y Hermione.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

No quedaba más, estaba listo ya era momento, el miedo por la muerte lo deje de sentir desde que me enfrente a voldemort en el bosque prohibido, la plática que tuve con Dumbledore hace algunos años en esa estación de Kings Cross que mi mente creo, solo me hacía creer firmemente que la muerte solo sería un paso más, sería una manera de trascender, me rencontraría con mis padres, Sirius, Lupin y Tonks, hasta vería a Snape con gusto.

Podía sentir el lodo que se mezclaba con mi sangre bajo mi cuerpo, las heridas de la batalla contra los prófugos de Azkaban eran graves, intente curarme con todos los hechizos sanadores que mi mejor amiga me obligo a aprender por lo complicado de mi profesión, ninguno había resultado, así que no me quedaba más que esperar a que la muerte me alcanzara.

A mis 28 años no había nada qué me atormentara más que haber dejado que el amor se fuera de mis manos, por miedo al rechazo nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella, mi mejor amiga, la persona más dulce del mundo, Hermione Granger, no se desde que momento la comencé a amarla más que a una amiga, pero aun recuerdo el momento justo en el que me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron después del baile que compartimos en esa carpa llena de desesperanza y miedo, supe que mientras estuviera conmigo podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando Ron volvió a la carpa me di cuenta que no podría ser mía jamás, porque aunque él guardapelo le mostro su mayor temor a Ron a mi me mostro lo que mi corazón más anhelaba en ese momento, estar junto a ella, solo que también me mostro que traicionaría a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano si luchaba por ella.

Decidí callar mis sentimientos y permitir que ella fuera feliz, además nunca tuve motivos para creer que ella sentía lo mismo por mi.

La guerra contra Voldemort termino conmigo como vencedor aunque sabía qué tal vez en ese momento ya había perdido más que la vida al no tener a la persona que amaba conmigo.

Ron y ella continuaron juntos por algunos años, yo deje lo mío con Ginny porque no quería lastimarla, ella logró recuperarse y tener una buena relación con Malfoy, que afortunadamente cambio para bien y sabía que amaba a Ginny como yo nunca podría amarla.

Cuando Hermione termino con Ron por que él se sentía limitado y opacado por ella, creí tener mi oportunidad para conquistarla, comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que vino a vivir conmigo, era feliz teniéndola a mi lado aunque solo seguíamos siendo amigos.

Pero no todo sale como uno lo planea y el destino me lo demostró el día que Hermione llego de la mano de Oliver Wood a la boda de Luna y Ron, la vi sonreír de nuevo por un hombre que no era yo, aunque tenia esperanzas de que solo fuera un amor pasajero, pero como al universo le gusta demostrarme qué me equivoco tres meses después de la boda, ella anuncio su compromiso con Oliver, dejo mi apartamento para ir a vivir con el.

Ella era feliz y yo lo sabía, lo notaba, sus ojos se iluminaban siempre cuando la veía, sabía que Oliver era el culpable, eso me destrozo por dentro pero sabía que ella era feliz, así que continúe fingiendo qué era la persona más feliz del mundo por ella.

Su boda se acercaba rápidamente, para mi cada día que pasaba era una tortura, sabía que la perdería para siempre en ese momento, por eso en cuanto mi superior me informo de la misión para atrapar a los prófugos de Azkaban, no dude ni un momento en aceptar, con suerte estaría lejos el día de la boda.

La noche antes de partir había quedado con Hermione en su restaurante favorito, ya era una costumbre que la noche antes de irme a una misión, nos viéramos y platicáramos un poco, mientras ella me daba recomendaciones y advertencias para que me cuidara y regresara junto a ella, pero esa noche no apareció, la espere durante horas y no llego, cuando regrese a mi departamento decepcionado y preocupado por no haberla visto, note en mi mesa una nota, en ella me explicaba que no podía asistir ese día a nuestra cita por que Oliver la necesitaba, eso me hizo comprender que ya no ocupaba un espacio en la vida de Hermione, con el corazón destrozado acomode mis cosas e intente dormir un poco para partir a mi misión.

De esa noche a pasado más de un mes y ahora me encuentro aquí esperando morir y solo deseando haberla visto una ultima vez. No quedaba más que esperar a que el dolor se quedara atrás junto con mi vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Tengo una continuacion pensada para este fic, en el que se involucra lo que piensa y siente Hermione, la pondre conforme la aceptacion y si me gusta el final. Espero sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :D

Aqui esta la continuacion es la segunda parte

tal vez sean tres partes de la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo, miedo a mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo, la noche antes de que se fuera a su misión me cito en mi restauran favorito y yo había decidido decirle todo lo que sentía por el pero no había podido tenía miedo a enfrentarlo a ver en sus ojos el rechazo, a que me obligara a apartarme de su lado, estoy consiente de que soy una mujer comprometida supuestamente enamorada totalmente de mi prometido Oliver, pero la verdad es que nunca eh podido olvidar a Harry después del baile que tuvimos en la carpa, no podía dejar de verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, en ese momento sentía su cálida mirada y me sentí amada por primera vez.

Cuando Ron volvió a nuestro lado, me sentí tan confundida por mis sentimientos, pero no me sentía triste lo tenía a mi lado, me había hecho a la idea de que me sentí así por Harry solo por el hecho de que Ron no dejara y decidí no volver a pensar mucho en eso, por que teníamos una prioridad que era derrotar a Voldemort.

Fue una batalla difícil, con muchas pérdidas de gente que apreciaba, pero lo había logrado, él le había ganado al señor tenebroso, me sentí aliviada cuando vi que continuaba con vida y estaba bien.

Yo continuaba junto a Ron y el junto a Ginny, por un momento me permití pensar en que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero al parecer me equivoque por que el dejo lo suyo con Ginny dándole la oportunidad a que Malfoy ganara el corazón de la pelirroja.

Seguí algunos años con Ron por costumbre, porque era fácil y creí que el me necesitaba al haber perdido a Fred, pero nos dimos cuenta que el siempre sentiría qué tenía que competir contra mi y que yo siempre quería superarlo cuando no era así, por eso tomamos la decisión correcta de terminar antes de lastimarlo, al poco tiempo él comenzó a salir con Luna y yo me fui a vivir con Harry porque según el necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo para superar mi relación con Ron, acepte gustosa realmente lo extrañaba.

Pasamos tiempos maravillosos sentía mi corazón latir por el, adoraba estar a su lado, me hacia reír, me cuidaba si enfermaba, se quedaba conmigo a ver películas en vez de ir con Ron al Quidditch, teníamos conversaciones de horas aunque fueran de temas aburridos de mi trabajo él siempre me escuchaba.

Esta feliz de estar con el siempre, pero eso solo lograba hacer que me preocupara por mis sentimientos hacia él, no quería que nuestra relación cambiara, así que decidí tratar de olvidarlo por que creía que no estaba enamorado de mi, por lo mismo comencé a salir con Oliver Wood era un buen muchacho y estaba interesado en mi, me hacia reír pero no como Harry, el prefería el Quidditch que a mi, a veces no teníamos nada de que hablar, sentía que a veces me ignoraba pero yo necesitaba olvidar a Harry, así que pase todo eso por alto e intente dejar de compararlo con el.

Mi relación con Wood prosperaba pero decidí tomar un tiempo antes de presentárselo como mi novio a mis amigos y a Harry, se los presente el día de la boda de Luna y Ron, todos me felicitaron pero pude notar que Harry estaba triste, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, me ilusiono un poco que fuera por mi relación con Oliver, pero en cuanto se acercó a abrazarme y desearme lo mejor en mi relación, esa idea abandono mi cabeza, logrando que mi corazón se partiera un poco.

A los tres meses de la boda de Ron, Oliver me pidió matrimonio yo acepte, aunque no lo amaba en ese momento, me creí capaz de lograr amarlo con el tiempo, me fui a vivir con el al poco tiempo, Harry de nuevo solo me deseo lo mejor pero cuando me abrazo pude jurar qué no me quería dejar ir, me sentí esperanzada de nuevo, fue cuando me di cuenta que era totalmente dependiente de el y que lo amaba.

Conforme paso el tiempo seguí organizando mi boda aunque sin la alegría que debía sentir por casarme.

Faltando unas semanas para mi boda, Harry tuvo que partir en una misión, quedando de vernos la noche antes de que se fuera, pero fui cobarde y no fui alegando que Wood me necesitaba aunque él ni siquiera estuviera en el país, yo tenía planeado decirle todo lo que sentía esa noche pero el temor me gano y lo deje ir sin despedirse de mi.

Pasaron tres semanas sin que supiera de Harry ninguna carta me había llegado ni a nadie de mis amigos, cosa que nos extrañaba ya que por lo menos yo siempre recibía una carta de el cuando se iba a una misión, comencé a desesperarme en el ministerio no me informaban nada sobre el y su equipo, la preocupación comenzaba a preocuparme, mis discusiones con Oliver fueron aumentando con el tiempo por que yo no le prestaba atención estaba más ocupada preocupándome por Harry.

Pero todo cambio un domingo que fui a la madriguera por la comida habitual con todos los Weasley, Ron y yo comenzamos una discusión por que no le prestaba atención desde hace tiempo y en medio de los gritos el termino confesándome qué Harry estaba enamorado de mi y que por eso él se había ido en esa misión para no estar presente en mi boda , todo había cobrado sentido para mi, las atenciones que Harry tenía conmigo, su tristeza en la boda de Ron y Luna y que no me quisiera dejar ir cundo me fui del departamento, sentí tan feliz y triste a la vez, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para procesar esa información y decidir qué hacer por que en ese momento, irrumpió en la madriguera un sujeto con uniforme de auror que juro haber visto antes cuando visitaba a Harry en el departamento de aurores, mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes cuando vi que en sus manos sostenía un uniforme destrozado donde se podían distinguir las iniciales HP y los anteojos con los cristales rotos, mi corazón se detuvo totalmente cuando con su siniestra voz confirmo mi peor temor.

-Harry Potter a muerto –

Después de eso todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

Gracias Por sus Rewiews

Maryluna, Dayana y Lizairy cullen :)

Espero que les guste y me gusta saber sus opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola por fin despues de bastante tiempo aqui esta la continuacion, en lo personal me gusto mucho este capitulo espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute el escribirlo :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Lo iba a encontrar, yo no podía resignarme a que el estuviera muerto no de nuevo, me había negado a realizar su funeral sin cuerpo, Harry me había dejado como responsable de sus cosas si el moría, pero mientras no apareciera su cuerpo tenía esperanzas de que el estuviera bien, aunque mi mente racional me dijera que era difícil encontrarlo en un campo lleno de mortifagos, yo iría por el sin importar el riesgo.

Al principio los Weasley se habían negado a mi idea, pero en cuanto vieron que no iba a desistir decidieron acompañarme, el señor Smith el auror que nos había dado la noticia de Harry, se había encargado de hacernos perder el tiempo al decirnos que el Ministerio no permitiría que nos acercáramos a la zona donde se había desarrollado el enfrentamiento, yo tuve que usar cada una de mis influencias, además de haber mencionado unas diez veces como mínimo que era la salvadora del mundo mágico y hasta amenaze con mi renuncia si no me dejaban ir a buscarlo, despues de mi ultima amenaza me concedieron el permiso para ir, claro qué parecía una mujer despechada y desesperada pero eso es lo que realmente era.

Emprendimos el viaje hacia el bosque a través de un translador, en cuanto llegamos al área que el señor Smith nos indicó, decidimos dividirnos, yo había ido hacia el norte, corría tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían mientras usaba hechizos rastreadores qué me pudieran revelar donde se encontraba pero nada.

Las horas pasaban pero no encontraba nada, la horas se convertían en días y mis esperanzas desaparecían, me di cuenta que lo perdí antes de tenerlo.

- Deberíamos regresar, Hermione –

Fue lo que me dijo Ron antes de que decidiera salir a buscarlo por ultima vez, algo en mi me hacía creer que él estaba vivo, seguí buscando por todo el bosque hasta al anochecer, cuando por fin me había decidido a volver al campamento para decirle adiós a la posibilidad de encontrarlo, un ruido me hizo voltear rápidamente y fue cuando lo vi.

* * *

Estaba aturdido, sentía mi cuerpo roto hasta el respirar me era doloroso, trataba de recordar que era lo último que había hecho como para sentirme de ese modo, fue cuando todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, la batalla con los mortifagos había sido más dura de lo que esperaba, fui obligado a separarme de mi escuadrón mientras me adentraba más en el bosque, recuerdo que era perseguido por cinco de ellos, uno había provocado el fuego maldito trate de contenerlo con mi varita, perdí mi abrigo y los lentes en esa batalla, totalmente herido pero a salvo de ellos continúe caminando hacia el norte pero en algún momento mi cuerpo no pudo más llevándome a desplomarme sobre el suelo, lo último que recuerdo es haber pensado en Hermione.

Un sonido de una puerta y pasos me hizo darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en el frio lodo del bosque, si no en lo que parecía una cama aunque no muy cómoda pero cama al fin y al cabo, trate de abrir mis ojos para ubicar el lugar donde me encontraba pero me fue imposible mis parpados estaban cerrados y no tenía la fuerza para abrirlos, note que comenzaban a hablar y decidí ponerles atención.

- No se encuentra nada bien – decía una voz fina de como mujer, suponía que se refería a mi

- Esas heridas que tiene no son normales, eh intentado por todos los medios cerrarlas para detener la hemorragia pero no funciona – Parecía la voz de un señor mayor – Lamentablemente en la granja no tenemos nada más para atenderlo, y en su condición es imposible llevarlo al dispensario médico, solo nos queda esperar –

En ese momento sentí unas delicadas manos en mi rostro, una de ellas se movió hacia mi frente para tomar mi temperatura, mientras la otra permaneció en mi mejilla.

-Eres muy joven para morir – me dijo con tristeza en su voz no entendía como una extraña podía conmoverse por mi – De seguro alguien te espera de regreso –

Fue lo último que dijo antes de colocar un trapo húmedo en mi frente y abandonar la habitación. Sus palabras me dejaron pensando, tal vez ella me esperaba, tal vez el que no estemos juntos fue mi culpa por haberle confesando mi sentimientos, tal vez y solo tal vez eso habría hecho que el que la esperara en el altar hubiera sido yo y no Oliver, sería una Potter en vez de una Wood. En este momento de seguro ella ya era una señora casada feliz de la vida, pude sentir que una lágrima recorría mis mejillas para morir en la comisura de mis labios. De nuevo sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban tratando de llevarme al mundo de la inconciencia pero justo antes de caer rendido un ultimo pensamiento paso por mi mente.

_- quisiera verla una última vez. -_

* * *

Frente a mi se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y enormes ojos cafés, me miraba extrañado de mi presencia, ante cualquier cosa afirme el agarre de mi varita por si el decidía intentar algo. Pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- No es muy normal que personas extrañas estén rondando por la granja y menos una señorita- Me dijo con una coqueta sonrisa que no provoco nada en mi más que desconfianza – Eres la segunda persona que pasa por aquí –

- ¿Paso alguien más antes que yo? – Pregunte esperanzada

- Un muchacho pero no tenía muy buena pinta, lo tuvieron que traer cargado entre dos, estaba muy mal herido no creo que lograra sobrevivir - Era Harry estba totalmente segura de ello

- Llévame con el por favor – le roge

El me miro extrañado pero solo me hizo una seña para seguirlo, su paso era algo lento para mis ansias pero no podía hacer más que seguirlo en cuanto vi que se distraía lo suficiente en el camino aproveche para lanzar chispas rojas hacia el cielo revelando mis posición a Ron y los demás con suerte no tardarían en llegar a mi lado.

Después de algunos minutos que para mi fueron eternos llegamos a una pequeña granja, abrió la puerta principal saludo a algunas personas, cuando les explico quien era ellos comenzaron a mirarme con tristeza, eso hizo que mi preocupación aumentara, subimos las escaleras y me señalo una puerta, me acerque lentamente a ella y la abrí con cautela fue cuando lo vi, acostado en esa cama con múltiples vendajes llenos de sangre, no lograba escuchar su respiración pero temía acercarme a comprobarlo, pero en ese momento el abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

* * *

Estaba ahí, era ella no podía confundir su hermoso rostro, su mueca de preocupación que solo tenía conmigo, una sonrisa salió de mis labios pero me sentia tan debil que mis ojos se cerraron nuevamente para no volver a abrirlos, lo había logrado.

_La había visto por ultima vez –_

* * *

__Primero que nada, gracias por leer mi historia aun no estoy segura de dejarlo asi yo creo que ellos se merecen un final un poco mas lindo o por lo menos una confesion de sentimientos pero no lo se. Me gusto el final y me da miedo arruinarlo espero sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias a mis rewiews especiales que me dieron la motivacion para continuar esta historia, que tal vez logren que escriba otra aunque un poco mas feliz y espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Gracias a Dayana, Ulquiorra31, Maryluna y Qua3183.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :D

Bueno son las 5:20 am, pero pues me prometi que si le iba a dar un final a esta historia seria hoy aunque no durmiera, y pues aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten, pueden darme su opinion.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegara al Hospital San Mungo, Ron fue el que nos trajo, habíamos venido casi corriendo cuando nos dijeron que habían encontrado a Harry y aunque estuviera muy malherido, todos teníamos esperanzas de que sobreviviera, pero lo que más me preocupaba era mi pequeña Hermione, tal vez ella fuera la única que no se diera cuenta de la forma en que amaba a Harry, no lo amaba como un hermano si no como el hombre de su vida, yo lo sabía desde el día que regreso en navidad de su primer año en Hogwarts no dejaba de hablar de Harry, y así continuo todos los años que llegaba a casa, siempre hablando de el, pensando en el, preocupándose por el, todo siempre era Harry.

Después de que Hermione nos devolviera la memoria a mi esposa y a mí, odie a Harry por alejarme de mi pequeña por un año, pero al ver como la quería entendí todo, él podía perder a todos pero no a ella.

Tiene qué estar bien, tiene qué estarlo – Escuche qué me decía Hermione mientras apretaba su agarre a mi chaqueta

Todo estará bien, pequeña – le susurre lo más tierno que podía – Él está esperando a que tú le digas lo que sientes – sentí como se separaba un poco de mi, lo suficiente para verme a la cara.

¿Tú lo sabias, papá? – Me miro un poco sorprendida, yo solo pude esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-

Hermy todos lo sabíamos menos ustedes – Escuche como volvía a sollozar – No te preocupes, él nunca te dejara –

Ella ya no me respondió solo siguió apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor, yo solo podía estar junto a ella y rezar por que ese muchacho fuera lo suficientemente hombre para regresar por mi pequeña, seria al único que dejaría que la alejara de mi lado, por que con el todo estaría bien.

* * *

No creí que el volviera por aquí en mínimo cien años más, pero solo diez años después de lo de Voldemort el decidió visitar de nuevo este lugar en su mente, esta vez no seria Dumbledore quien lo recibiría si no yo, él había sido muy amable la ultima vez con Harry, pero esta vez el no necesitaba un mentor en este momento, me necesitaba a mi.

¿Dónde estoy? – Su voz era maravillosa

¿Donde crees que estas, cariño?, no crees que es muy pronto para venir a ver a tu madre – Le pregunte intentando ocultar la diversión qué me causaba su cara de sorpresa, sentí sus brazos qué me aprisionaban en un fuerte abrazo – No pensé que vinieras tan pronto –

No era mi plan pero me alegra verte mama – Yo solo pude acariciar su cabello era tan desordenado como el de su padre. – Por fin seré feliz junto a ustedes – me dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

¿No crees que ella te extrañe si te quedas? –

Ella es feliz con alguien más, yo no debo interferir en su felicidad –

Su cara se puso tan triste en ese momento que casi sentí ganas de ir a jalarle los pies a Hermione por tener a mi niño sufriendo, pero sabía qué eso era cosa de los, ambos habían callado sus sentimientos por el otro, llevándolos a separarse y a ser infelices.

Cariño, si hay alguien qué te quiere tanto como yo, esa es Hermione, solo que has sido igual de ciego que tu padre al no notarlo – vi de nuevo esa ilusión reflejarse en sus ojos – Creo que tienes que regresar, no pierdes nada, pero si te quedas aquí la perderás –

¿Pero si ella no siente lo mismo por mí? –

Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por ella – Lo mire firmemente mientras tomaba su rostro con delicadeza causando que el me mirara de nuevo – Escúchame bien jovencito, regresa por donde viniste y recupérala, quiero unos nietos castaños e inteligente – Me sonrió ampliamente

¿Pero como regreso? ¿Debo tomar un tren de nuevo? –

Esta vez solo tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas – Le di un beso en la frente – Regresa con ella, Harry –

¿Estarás conmigo? – Parecía un niño pequeño, aferrando su mano a mi sweater para que no lo dejara

Siempre, Cariño – Le sonreí mientras me alejaba un poco de el – Pero recuerda, la tercera es la vencida, así que no te quiero ver de nuevo por aquí –

Tal vez yo solo estuve en la vida de mi hijo un año, pero en su corazón siempre eh estado, por eso sabía qué si alguien podía estar con el y amarlo tanto como yo, esa era Hermione Granger.

* * *

El medimago nos había explicado que el estado de Harry era irreversible, había perdido demasiado poder mágico de su núcleo y era imposible que lograra sobrevivir, a lo mucho esta seria su última noche, todo mundo paso a despedirse de él o a rogarle qué no se dejara vencer, en mi caso después de que me dieran la noticia no me lo podía creer, estaba paralizada mi mayor temor se haría realidad, lo perdería antes de tenerlo.

Por fin salió Ron del cuarto donde se encontraba Harry, se acercó muy lento hacia mí, tomo mis manos entre las suyas, obligándome a levantarme.

Dile la verdad antes de que se vaya – Me dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – Tiene derecho a saber qué tu siempre estuviste con el – Me sonrió

Vi cómo se marchaba, hasta que cerro la puerta de esa área del hospital fui capaz de entrar al cuarto de Harry, él estaba recostado en su cama, con un montón de vendajes, pero su cara lucia tranquila, se notaba la paz en su interior. Con toda cautela me acerque hasta sentarme en la silla de su lado derecho, con mi mano acariciaba su indomable cabello, era capaz de sentir como las lagrimas se seguían deslizando por mi mejillas.

No puedes hacerme esto – sentía una opresión en mi pecho – No puedes irte cuando por fin comprendí cuanto te amaba, no puedes dejarme, te amo qué no entiendes, eres todo para mi, siempre fuiste el único, el primero por quien sentí amor, el primero que se preocupó por mi, tú eres todo para mi, tú eres el que usa lentes pero yo fui la ciega - no pude decir más, mi llanto no me lo permitía – TE AMO, por favor, por favor, quédate –

No se cuanto tiempo seguí junto a el con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho, con las lagrimas saliendo de mí como si no hubiera un mañana, y ciertamente no lo habría si él no estaba junto a mi, yo no necesitaba a nadie más si él no estaba a mi lado, observe su rostro una vez más, note como arrugaba el ceño como si estuviera sufriendo, así que me levante para ir a buscar un medimago, tal vez podrían ayudarlo o darle más tiempo. Salí de su habitación dispuesta a buscar alguien que me ayudara.

Fue cuando lo escuche, el sonido que no quería nunca escuchar de ese cuarto, la máquina que indicaba que Harry seguía vivo ya no sonaba pausadamente si no era un solo tono qué me indicaba que era tarde, mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo mientras mis manos cubrían mi rostro.

* * *

Ella lo había dicho, me amaba, sentía lo mismo por mi, necesitaba despertar, decirle lo que sentía, a pesar de tener mi cuerpo todo herido podía sentir su cálida mano acariciando mis cabellos y su aliento chocando contra mi pecho. Necesitaba volver, pero no podía abrir mis ojos, fue cuando sentí que se levantaba, escuche el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

Tenía que ir por ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca para vivir, con todas mis fuerzas logre abrir mis ojos, rogando a los cielos qué me ayudaran logre levantar mi cuerpo, de un solo tirón desconecte todo lo que me tuviera atado a la cama no me importo las heridas que me causara con eso, iría por ella.

Deje la cama, con una mano sostenía mi abdomen para tratar de controlar las punzadas de dolor y con la otra me apoyaba con lo que fuera que me ayudara a salir de ahí, con demasiado esfuerzo llegue a la puerta, al salir la vi, tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, me acerque a ella, quería gritar para que me viera, pero de mi garganta no salía ningún sonido. Llegue junto a ella justo a tiempo para que mis piernas decidieran qué no podían más, caí de rodillas junto a ella y tome su mano para apartarla de su cara, fue cuando me vio sus ojos cafés llenos de sorpresa volvían a cobrar vida, sentí como mis labios formaban una sonrisa.

Te amo – Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuello y sus labios atrapar los míos en un beso que se había tardado demasiado en llegar.

_Ahora no nos quedaba más que amarnos._

* * *

_**Y por fin acabe esta historia, espero que fuera de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo mientras la escribi, espero que no les decepcione el final que le di.**_

_**Espero animarme a escribir otra historia.**_

_**Gracias :) **_


End file.
